The present invention relates to a handle or gripping element for a cooking vessel.
Handles or gripping elements for cooking vessels made of two steel and wood pieces or two steel and thermosetting resin pieces are already known.
The above prior solutions are used since metal material gripping elements have the drawback of becoming greatly overheated in operation and, accordingly, for properly handling a kitchen or cooking vessel, a user must wear protective gloves, or other means for protecting his/her hands, such as protective cloth flaps.
A further prior solution provides to make the handle or gripping element to be used in a kitchen vessel of synthetic or resin material components, for example to make a part of the handle of a thermoinsulating phenolic resin, coupled with another part of the handle made of an acrylic resin. This prior solution represents a great improvement over a handle or gripping element made of steel; however, it has the disadvantage that the two shells forming the handle or gripping element must be necessarily assembled by using threaded screws and nuts engaged in suitable recesses formed in the handle or gripping implement components.
Both the above prior solutions have the further drawback that the mechanical components of the handle or gripping implement must be coupled to one another by screws and threaded nuts, or other like metal coupling means, thereby their making method is very complex and expensive.
Another prior solution for making a two-component handle provides to overmold on a steel material core a synthetic material shell made, for example, of a silicone material. While this method does not require screws and the like, it is objectable from a technical duration or life standpoint and represents a comparatively expensive approach.
Moreover, in prior handles, made of two mutually assembled handle portions, the surfaces defined by the two portions cannot be used for other useful purposes.